


Ice Cold Hearts

by Juliacarter07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: EHhhhh there's more but to lazy, Experiment, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliacarter07/pseuds/Juliacarter07
Summary: Julia Carter, granddaughter of Peggy Carter, is an enhancement. Taken from her family at age five, she is now a HYDRA experiment. Through trial and tribulation, she has prevailed through 18 years of, to put it literally, hell . What would happen if the Avengers came and rescued her? Would her hardened heart block out her new friends, or, will she let it melt for the Captain who was froze under the ice?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My eyes were blinded by a large white light above me. My vision was blurry and sounds were inaudible. Mind racing with thoughts, I struggled to get up, only to find I was restrained.

I looked around frantically, until my eyes landed on a man. He was kind of tall, bald and he wore a monocle. A sly smile was across his face and seemed to enjoy my struggling. His words came out slow at first but I soon grasped what he was saying.

“Poor, sweet little girl, you’re all alone. No family to run to, nowhere to hide and no one to save you. No one can stop my plan for you.”

One tear slipped from my five year old eye. “Where’s my family?” I begged.

“Dead,” was his simple reply.

Another tear fell as I believed this awful tale. Was no one truly going to save me? Apparently not today. He came close to the bed and crouched down to meet my eyes.

“I’ll make you better. Once you have my help, no one you love will die,” he explained.

This wasn’t truth at all. “Nu-uh.”

“No? It wasn’t a question. I will do what I wish with you and no one can stop me.”

He smiled so evilly when the scientists and surgeons appeared. All of the next hour, all you could hear was my screams of pain. No one ever came to my rescue.

Eighteen years later, I’m still a Hydra experiment. A lot of things have changed. The most astonishing was a day I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 1

“How are you today, Experiment 11-B9?” Strucker asked, grinning because he knows I don’t like him using my ‘experiment’ name.

“Horrible, Dr. Psycho. People keep putting needles in my back,” I pouted.

“That is because we have a special surprise today.”

“Joy!” I rolled my eyes.

Apparently, he noted my sarcasm and left me to my cell. I moved my white hair out of my face. It used to be brown and my eyes were hazel, but due to constant experimentation, they are a Tesseract blue. I never understood why out of millions of people they had to choose me.

My friends, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, had left in earlier months to join the Avengers. Now, I know you’re wondering why Strucker was still alive. He made a deal with Ultron and faked his own death. Pietro wasn’t dead either. Strucker lied to me and said Ultron killed him.

Playing with a strand of hair, I remembered the one week, with the help of the twins, I had escaped. It was short lived when Bucky Barns found me and brought me back. It was several years ago, but I remember it as it was yesterday.

A scientist pulled me from my daydreaming when he said it was time to go to the operation room. I bit my lip and stood, so the guards could come and escort me out. This was a daily deal and I kind of got used to it.

Needles were put into my arm as soon as I was strapped down to a table. Strucker lost the joy of seeing me wither in pain years ago. You’d think a 23 year old would be kind of squeamish when needles were involved.

Before I drifted off into a deep sleep, I heard shouting and something to do with the Avengers. I started to fight the drugs and I kind of flushed them out of my system, but I was still groggy. Strucker was yelling at guards to get me back to my cell and to protect me at all costs.

The drugs still kept coming and I was fighting them off again, but to no avail. Now, I could see spots of black, and now and then I would see a flash of blue, red, silver, pink, black, a little purple or green. I looked up to see a blurred figure standing above me. The green and gold were very beautiful. The blue eyes told so many untold stories. I wanted them to stay. But, soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

*Loki’s pov*  
The young woman shut her blue eyes after gazing at me with an odd look. I know I’ve been able to charm many women with my looks, but her gaze was different. I want to know why she looked at me like that.

I found the source of her sleeping. The bag was filled with some sort of clear liquid. Obviously, it was some sort of spell that the Hydra men had put on her. As I made my move to help the maiden, the doctor scurried over and stopped me.

“Loki, what are you doing?” he questioned.

“I am relieving this maiden from the spell they cast upon her.”

He shook his head and sighed. “Loki, look. That bag is full of drugs that put her out. She won’t be waking up for a few hours.”

I glared at him. He was always trying to help me understand Midgardian physics and health. I turned to join my brother and the others.

*Bruce Banner’s pov*

Loki stalked off once again. I was just trying to help him understand that this woman won’t be waking up for a while.

I started to work quickly, removing all of the IVs and what not. Her white hair was an unnatural color and her skin was extremely pale. Looks like she’s been thru a lot.  
I did all I could to help her in this situation. If I was back at my lab, I could most likely do more. I don’t know what Hydra has done to her or if there is a way to reverse it.  
My radio crackled to life when Steve was trying to get in contact.

“Bruce, what did you find? Loki wasn’t very pleased when he came back out.”

“A woman, most likely an enhancement that Hydra’s been playing with,” I told him.

“We need the other guy. Soldiers keep coming. I’m sending Tony to pick her up,” he replied.

“Copy that,” I growled.

Letting my hate and anger flow through my system, I turned into the Hulk. Out I went to join the others into battle.

*Tony Stark’s pov*

The Popsicle just ordered me to pick up some chick Hydra’s been messing around with. Says she needs to come back to the Stark tower with us. Well, I’m going to get information on this chick first, then take her to the Quinjet.

I finally got to the lab after blasting my way in. Quick Silver ran in front of me, beating the crap out of guards. Hulk should have already taken care of them.

The woman’s eyes were shut and her breathing was deep. Must be drugged or something.

“Friday, run a bio scan and figure out who she is. I need to do some hacking,” I ordered, walking out of the Iron Man suit and to the nearest computer.

Her information was already up. A 23 year old, been an experiment for 18 years and has been known for violent behavior. I like her already.

“Sir, I can’t seem to find out who she is. No background, no military profile, nothing,” Friday reported.

“Come on, Friday. There’s always something! Run another scan,” I ordered.

Seriously, if there is nothing on this woman, I’ll be furious. I looked around in her file. There was nothing about family, name or anything else for any kind of background. Hydra must have whipped everything there was about her.

“I still can’t find her, Mr. Stark. It seems like she’s been here too long.”

I growled. I pressed my radio and called Steve.

“Cap, we have a slight situation.”

“What kind of situation?” he asked nervously.

“I can’t find anything on her. No family is mentioned, no name, no nothing. Pretty obvious that she’s been here longer than computer files,” I growled, scrolling through her operation and experimentation file.

“Just get her to the jet. We’ll worry about names later,” he ordered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I wanted to stay and hack so I could see what Hydra was hiding about her. Idea!

“Hey, Pietro, mind coming to the lab, will ya?” I radioed.

“Ya, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Like he said, he was here in less than a second.

“Yes, Stark?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Take this chick and get her to the Quinjet. I got some other things to handle.”

“You know, I think you work too much,” he commented before taking off with the woman.

Work too much? Me? Ha, that’s a laugh. Now, let’s find out more, shall we?


	4. Chapter 3??? I think....

*My pov*

Voices were muffled and everything was blurry. I shut my eyes and shook my head in hopes that everything clears up. I opened my eyes to see a man with black hair above me. I jumped out of the hospital bed I was in and started asking questions in Russian.

“Кто ты? И что ты сделал со Штюркером?”

He stared at me like I was an idiot. “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what you’re saying,” he commented in a smooth voice.  
I looked him straight in the eye and asked, “Who are you?”

He smiled. “I am Loki of Asgard and you are in the Avenger tower, home of the protectors of Earth.”

I didn’t believe what I was hearing. The Avengers could care less about me. Unless Wanda and Pietro found where I was, then the Avengers would care but, I don’t know.

“Why am I here?” I asked, looking around the room.

He chuckled. “You were a damsel that needed help. The captain thought that you could help us in some way. Now, it’s my turn to ask you a question. Who are you?”

I sighed and shook my head. “I’m no one. I’ve been a lab rat, a kid and a monster. I have no place in the world and no one cares about me anymore. I have no family, no one to care for me and it will always be that way.”

Loki stood to his feet. He is taller than me by a foot or so. His hair was braided, which I find quite odd for a man.

“You are with us now. Someone will always be there to help you. Now, to make everyone happy, what’s your name?”

I could have been drooling. Hot guy in front of me and he said that I’m with him. AHHHHHH! He is so cute and handsome at the same time.

“That was a question,” he smirked.

“Uh, uh, what, um? Oh, uh, my name? It’s, uh, Julia,” I stuttered.

“Julia,” he tested my name, “I like that one. Before I truly get to know you, I believe you’d like some proper clothes.”  
I blushed. I was in a hospital gown and my bra and underpants. “Uh-uh, yeah, I would love some clothes.”

He laughed and walked out of the room.

*Steve Rogers pov*

Loki was smiling when he came out of the room. She must be up or something.

“Hey, Loki,” I stopped him, “is she awake?”

“Yes, Captain, Julia is awake.” He replied, not thinking.

“Julia? Is that her name?”

“Yes, pest, that is her name. Now leave me alone.” Loki walked towards Natasha’s room.

Thinking the woman had somehow offended him, I went into the room, only to find the young woman looking out a window, mesmerized by the view.

“You know, my town in Russia never had anything special in it. There were just people and the mountains. For eighteen years, I have missed my home. Now, I wake up to New York, a very beautiful city,” she told me.

I suddenly felt embarrassed to have barged into her room without knocking. After all, she was in a hospital gown.

“I’m sorry to bother you. I will let myself out.”

As I turned to walk out, she said something I never thought I would hear.

“You can stay, Steve Rogers. Peggy Carter was my grandmother and she spoke often of you. I admit, you go above my expectations.” She turned to meet my gaze.

“Peggy was your grandmother?”

“Yes, she was. When I was three, my family moved to Russia. Before that, she told me stories upon stories of you. I heard her many a night praying that you had somehow made it out of that plane crash alive. I’m sure she knows now that she was correct.”

I was shocked. I had seen Peggy in the nursing home with Alzheimer’s. To know that she still knew me twenty years ago was a relief.

“When was the last time you saw Peggy?”

“Captain, I can’t remember. It’s hard to remember anything past five years of age. Allow me to humor you. I’ve been trapped by Hydra for eighteen years. They killed my family, destroyed my home and made me into the freak that stands before you now. I had an opportunity a long time ago to kill you and the rest Avengers, but I decided not too, for I believed that you would one day come and rescue me. Thankfully, after five years, it paid off.”

I saw tears well up in her eyes. Knowing that this girl, I mean woman, was a living relative of Peggy was a shock. If she had brown hair and eyes, she would be the splitting image of Peggy.

“I’m sorry for all the time you had to spend there. If I had known you were there, I definitely would have come earlier.”

As she was about to reply she shut her mouth and glanced behind me. I turned my head and found Loki listening behind me.

“Go on. I’m not a bother. This is just getting me to tear up.”

Loki had a hard time with sarcasm. It just made me want to fight him sometimes.

“Thank you, Loki. I forgot I wasn’t wearing clothes. If you both will excuse me, I would like to get dressed.”

Loki nodded and left. I followed in suite.


	5. Chapter 4

*My pov*

I put the black tank top, white cardigan and blue jeans on. I lightly placed my head on the glass that was before me and glared outside. How could people be so happy when so much suffering and pain is in the world? I would never understand humans as I once I was able to.

“You’ve grown up much since I last saw you,” a female Russian commented.

“Wanda, a lot of things have changed since a last so you,” I replied turning to meet my best friend.

“You look different. Did they use the staff on you?”

“Yes. Rumor has it that I am a dangerous woman. It was only one guard and he was being rude to me! Geeze!” I smirked.

“Dangerous? Now, if I know you, you are gentle, kind-hearted soul. Nothing to do with being deadly or anything.”

I laughed and hugged her. “I’ve missed you, Wanda. Life was worse when you left. They were trying to find a way to brainwash me into fighting the Avengers. What they did hurt so much!” I cried into her shoulder.

Wanda rubbed little circles in my back. I felt her love for me and I hugged her harder. I looked up for a moment to see a man with brown hair and scruff, wearing a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

“If you two are done with being girly, I want to ask a few questions.” He crossed his arms.

“And you must be the famous Tony Stark.”

“Please, enough of the formalities. I have two 16 year old kids that need me. I don’t have time to waste.”

“I never believed you and Pepper Potts got married,” I snorted.

“No, we didn’t. These kids were assigned to me by SHIELD. Unlike you, hot mess, they were born with their powers,” Tony growled.

“Tony, you need to calm your voice. Julia is a very good friend of mine and should be treated as such,” Wanda warned.

Tony replied with a grunt and sat down in a chair.

“Well, now that the situations have calmed down, what would you like to know?” I asked, calmly sitting in a chair a few feet away.

“Alright, question one: what exactly did they do to you?”

“I’m the first person to be only enhanced and to have the Staff combined into one full experiment. HYDRA believed they could find a way to activate the mutant X gene. Other than that, I was either under   
drugs or to blinded by pain to even listen to what they were saying,” I admitted.

“That’s quite interesting. The file I found said that the reason for all of the experiments were to find the X-gene, not use it. Why would they want to exploit it?”

“You just answered your own question. They want an army of mutants, but they never said they finally found my X-gene or if they activated it. I’ve just gain the powers to control ice, that’s it,” I sighed,   
remembering everything that HYDRA did to me.

Tony didn’t exactly seem like he was done talking but, he had gotten all the answers he needed. He stood up and left.

“Jul, they didn’t find it because you deleted the information.” Wanda made it seem like a demand.

“No, I killed the only man that knew about it. They later found that out and put me under severe lock down until they could regain all information on the X-gene. I am thankful that I have made amends and met the Captain.” I smiled to myself.


End file.
